The textile industry employs so-called cots or cot assemblies for the purpose of drafting or drawing textile fibers to produce yarn, sliver, roving, and the like; and, many types of cots have been proposed heretofore. However, the basic element which is employed on a cot is an outer sleeve-like working member which is often made of an elastomeric material.
During operation this sleeve-like working member becomes excessively worn requiring either replacement thereof or of the entire cot. However, a serious problem with cots proposed heretofore is that the replacement of either the entire cot or of its working member has resulted in excessive costs.